Shinigami Rising
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Alternate Universe In a world where Shinigamis rule, one of them decides it’s time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo however...
1. 1st Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plat and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Universe) In a world where Shinigamis rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

"_**He's done what!!" **_

_**The court room of where all Shinigami come together were in an uproar, the situations that would always be discussed here would usually be of more chaotic circumstances although now it is considered a state of emergency because of a certain someone that now causes nothing but problems.**_

_**Sugino, one of the main four Shinigamis of the elements was the one who had called everyone here, his second in command, Muu-chan stood behind him, he seemed a bit blank on the whole situation being only a few centimetres smaller than Sugino, his superior and lover.**_

_**His fellow element Shinigami captain, Haruka just stood next to him, he had no idea why he was being dragged into this and not only that he was hoping to scout out the world for any spirits or people whose time have come.**_

_**Everyone else in the room was in a huge uproar, who would've thought that a disappearance from that 'guy' would cause so much trouble.**_

"_**Everyone calm down!! Lets just discuss this like civilised people" Muu-chan pleaded.**_

"_**He's right, there's no point in panicking" Sugino snarled, everyone in the room came into a slow steady silence. "Right, now you all know why I've called all of you here" Some Shinigami's in the crowd nodded while others went into calm, worried whispers.**_

"_**A few hours ago, One of the elemental Shinigami, the Shinigami of Wind, Ichinomiya Kantarou has vanished and possibly gone rogue. Now we all know what the Ichinomiya family are capable of, especially since it's Kantarou" Sugino explained, fixing his white coated robe and running a hand through his long black hair.**_

"_**But why would Ichinomiya-sama have gone rogue without any warning? It doesn't make any sense!" Everyone has known Kantarou as a skilled Shinigami, even Haruka had heard rumours of him, his own squad valued him, he was said to be a brilliant captain and would take the fall for anything that his squad has done by accident.**_

"_**I don't know the answer but the Higher ups want us to look for him, there's a slight problem how ever…" Haruka cocked an eyebrow, wondering what his friend was on about.**_

"_**Sugino?"**_

"_**The bastard's good on disappearing from the map when he wants too! I mean the only way you can find him is unless he wants to be found! I have little trouble trying to find him myself…but not all of us are going to look for him, some of use will have to work on our day-to-day jobs, so if there is anyone that would like to volunteer please come forward now"**_

_**There was nothing but silence until Haruka raised a hand **_

"_**I'll do it" he blurted out and then there was a whole load of commotion coming from the other Shinigamis in the room. Sugino was even as shocked. **_

"_**Um, are you sure Haruka-san?" Muu-chan muttered, fiddling with his fingers, he seemed to be very worried. "I mean, Kantarou-san is very good at hiding, it took me a few days to find him" Haruka narrowed his eyes at him, a smug curve appearing on his lips.**_

"_**We're both Elemental Shinigamis, how hard is it going to be for a captain like me to find him?"**_

* * *

Youko was famished, it was hell trying to get back to the house where she lived, it wasn't this much of a problem when she was a Shinigami Vice, although that was merely child's play, when she found out her captain and good friend was escaping to the human world, she forced herself upon him, saying that he'd only find trouble if no one looked after him properly.

And now their life couldn't be more interesting or life fulfilling, Youko already found herself a part time job and is working her hardest, nothing like her old job. She loved it, she couldn't be any more happier although everyday Youko worries about what would happen if any of the other Shinigamis found out, if they realised that they disappeared, especially when Kantarou was a highly respected Shinigami and almost a very close, vital weapon to the higher ups.

She knew the reason why her captain ran away; it was a few months ago today to be honest.

"_Youko-chan, I'm…I'm going to disappear for a while" Youko's blue eyes went wide open, her short chocolate brown hair swaying in the wind as they both stood on top of the shrine building that hovered above the clouds._

"_Kan-chan" Her superior, a man that was slightly taller than her, with short silver hair and wore a long white robed coat, he had the hood covering his face, little tears dripping from his cheeks, they were red, just like his ruby eyes that shone through the darkness._

"_I just, I just can't take it anymore, all the blood, all the pain and suffering, I just…" Kantarou placed his hands on to his eyes to stop the tears from flowing on to his chest. "I just can't, I can't, I'm going to Earth, to Tokyo, get away from it all, I can't go through it all again, I can't! I'm…" _

_Youko rushed over to Kantarou and wrapped her arms around her captain's neck, bringing him into a light hug._

"_Kan-chan, don't cry, if it's too much then just tell them you don't want to do it anymore, tell Mam-"_

"_No! No I can't! I can't, if I tell them then, then he'll, they'll…" Kantarou trembled into his Vice Captain's arms, she could feel him falling apart, Youko can feel her captain falling apart and this was the first time she saw him being so, so human._

"_Then lets go" Kantarou flinched, a gasp escaping his lips. Youko lifted Kantarou by the shoulders, her blue eyes looking into his ruby eyes that were drowning in tears. _

"_Lets go to Tokyo, together"_

"_Youko-chan, I can't, they'll come after us, they'll, you'll be" Youko frowned, pulling his cheek making him gag._

"_Oh stop being so emotional, where's that moron I call a captain gone too huh? Where's the guy that would smile and pull pranks, like a child would!" Kantarou's eyes were wide open until he smiled gently, that wonderful smile now appearing onto his lips once more as he whispered._

"_Thank you, Youko-chan" _

"I'm home! Kan-chan!!" Youko rushed in through the front door of their home.

The hallways were painted in warm colours and there were more than one painting that was hanging off the walls, a small table that had small baby roses in a wonderful peachy colour. The floors wrapped in red carpet, it was just a standard home as long as they can rake the money in.

Youko wondered down the halls but not before hanging up her lovely red coat, she went to the second room that was on the left hand side of the wall, she entered a smile whisked on her face, peeping around the corner of the door as she giggled.

"So Kan-chan did you finish your novel when I was…huh?" Youko's eyes went wide as she looked to see her captain spread out across the floor, his arms sprawled out on the floor, his head cushioned on a lovely white pillow, sound asleep.

She looked over to the table of the room and saw the novel that he was trying to write, he must've finished it, but just to be sure, Youko wondered to the table and looked to see that there were only a few pages, she carefully placed it back on to the desk until Youko felt a small vein appear on her head.

"Kan-chan!! Wake up!!" Youko yelled grabbing a book that she found on the table and slamming it down on to the young man's head, he made a little yelp, forcing himself to wake up.

"Ow, Youko-chan do you have to be so rough?" Youko showed no sympathy for him this time, she knew that Kantarou would always try to 'weasel' his way out of anything that involved him with any proper work, he's one of those guys that will try to do his best but then is lacking motivation.

"You need to finish that novel for Reiko, how are we going to pay off the debts if you keep slacking off huh?"

"I'm lacking motivation, I know there's something inside my brain that holds great potential for a story but I don't know what it could be…maybe I need some inspiration?"

"Motivation huh? Is it really that hard for you?" Kantarou nodded dimly. He couldn't think of anything since last night, when he started writing, whenever an idea popped into his head, he felt a raging fire within him that would keep him writing until the darkness of night.

Ever since then however he's never able to feel that flame swell up inside him.

Now it just feels like a small flame that was flickering on a candle…

* * *

So far his searches were nada, since he decided to help look for Ichinomiya Kantarou in Tokyo along with the other Shinigami it has been nothing but one dead end to another. He really missed Kantarou; he'd always remember visiting him on any given second and pounced on the Wind Shinigami and always complaining to Kantarou about how he's stealing the guy away from him.

Once more though, Muu-chan missed Kantarou because he could always talk to him when he was worried about Sugino, Kantarou was like an older brother and would always listen to him when Muu-chan needed him the most.

"Muu-chan!" Muu-chan snapped out of his thoughts, a pair of long arms surprising him from behind, he just knew it was his lover Sugino.

"Hi Sugino-sama, did you find any leads?" Sugino growled, his long lengthy jet black hair hanging over Muu-chan's shoulders, he wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, they had to go into human form so that they wouldn't raise any suspicions with the mortal masses that hovered around them at every corner and street alleyway.

"No, not a damn thing, it's hard when it comes to that bastard, why he ever ran to this place only he knows and to think that Youko went after him, what went through his mind when he ran down here…" He noticed that the little green haired boy that was in his arms flinched uncomfortably, his emerald eyes travelled down to Muu-chan. "Do you know anything about why he ran away from heaven? Muu-chan?"

Muu-chan closed his black-greyish eyes, a look of guilt crossing his face.

"I-I…might" He whispered meekly.

Sugino frowned, his eyes going from one side to another before he saw a place they could talk in private.

"Lets talk over there"

Muu-chan nodded, they both vanished into the shadows until they reappeared on top of an office building, Sugino dipped his hands into his pockets as he looked at his vice captain with a set of serious eyes, Muu-chan placed one hand on to his arm, his eyes just looked down on to the roof ceiling they were standing on.

"Muu-chan…"

"I didn't hear it directly from him, Youko told me really…" Muu-chan began, his eyes switching from the roof to Sugino in quick worried motions. "Plus there were rumours all over the place, about Kantarou, his family and the higher ups, there rumours that Kantarou was under great strain from an assignment in Hokkaido"

"Hokkaido, was that the case that involved the massive killings from one of our own?" Muu-chan nodded slightly, he wasn't given any of the full details of that case yet the rumours were able to make their way all over the place.

"There have also been rumours about the Higher Ups too, but I wouldn't know any of that, not like you would do Sugino" Muu-chan muttered, wondering over to his lover and placed his head on to the man's chest. "The scars on your chest, the wounds on your back, I wish I could heal them all" Muu-chan whispered, he was known as a well trained healer but there were some wounds that even his powers couldn't heal.

"Muu-chan"

"You have to go through that alone, you and Kan-chan, I wish that…" Sugino placed his arms around his subordinate's back, his hand moving round in a motion of smooth circles.

"There's only one thing that a person can do Muu-chan…there's only so much that one person can do"

"Still, if anyone hurt you the way they did to Kantarou and everyone else like Haruka then I'd, I'd…" Sugino stopped Muu-chan from saying anymore and kissed him on the lips to silence his lover, Muu-chan's eyes looked as if they were going to release tears before Muu-chan just closed them.

* * *

It had been months but now Haruka had finally found Ichinomiya Kantarou's hiding place, it had been days that Haruka had to zoom in to where the Shinigami of Wind was hiding for.

"You maybe known for your skills of disappearing, but unlike all those other Shinigamis you were able to escape from I will not be as easy!"

"Hm?" Kantarou looked out of the window of his study, his eyes drawn to a certain area of the streets. Youko noticed her companion's sudden reaction while she poured out the tea.

"Kantarou?" Kantarou planted a cheerful smile on to his lips as he rose to his feet.

"You know what, I might actually walk out for some air Youko-chan, all the heat in this building is probably effecting my judgement you know? Besides I might get some inspiration if I step out a bit" Youko watched as her captain left the room and heard as the door clicked.

She wondered why he left so suddenly?

Meanwhile outside, Kantarou wondered down the streets until he vanished into an alleyway, he slowly closed his eyes, slowly placing his hand into his pocket, pulling out a charm, chanting a few words and then a bright light engulfed him.

The clothes that were on his body slowly changed into the old white robed coat he use to wear, it felt strange wearing them again, a giant scythe pinned on his back, a black-purplish stick with a black blade.

"I never thought that anyone would find me, especially another Elemental Shinigami like myself" Kantarou muttered, pulling the hood over his head, his red eyes shining through the darkness as he jumped into the air, slowly landing onto the rooftop that was situated on a café shop.

Standing there waiting for him was Haruka, who had a staff in his hands, an old traditional staff with golden rings with such craftsman's ship, Kantarou guess it was a family heirloom like his scythe.

"Your late" Haruka turned his dark black eyes over to the other Shinigami, they both locked their eyes, Haruka never saw that eye colour before or witnessed red eyes that shone like rubies under that hood.

Kantarou smiled gently, closing his eyes and tilting it to one side, a hand motioning for his scythe on his back.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't want Youko-chan to worry, if she found out I was out here then she'd pretty much hurt me for not paying as much attention to my novel"

Haruka narrowed his dark eyes, his hand with the staff in it slowly raised it up, they were ready to confront each other with no one to stop them.

"I always wanted to fight you; I heard a lot of rumours about you, Ichinomiya Kantarou 'The Spinning Demon of the Wind'"

Kantarou reopened his eyes, they suddenly turned angry and annoyed, he didn't like that name.

It brought too many painful memories.

"I despise that name" Kantarou grabbed his scythe and snatched it off his back, bring it forward and slamming it on top of the roof a gust of wind being thrown in all types of directions, Haruka jumped into the air, black wings shooting out of his back as he looked down on to his opponent.

"I'm guessing your not going to come with me quietly" Kantarou slowly lifted his eyes from the ground, their eyes locked once more, Kantarou wasn't going to play anymore, a more sinister smile appeared on his face.

"How about we make a bet huh?" Haruka cocked an eyebrow, he didn't know whether to agree with him or not until Kantarou smiled again.

"What are the stakes?"

"If you win then I will go with you quietly but if I win this match, then you tell no one that you met me and not only that you have to become my slave"

**

* * *

**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hmmm the first chapter of my alternate version of Tactics. Hm, it kind of reminds me of Bleach or something. Kantarou I think I made a bit out of character and Haruka too… in fact I think I made everyone almost out of character and I turned Muu-chan into a boy…

**Muu-chan:** I'm a boy?

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Yes you are?

**Muu-chan:** Wow…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** So what do you think folks? Should I keep writing it?

**Continued or Dropped?**


	2. 2nd Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plot and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Reality) In a world where Shinigami's rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hi, wow nice start huh? I was surprised that some people were happy with the idea of Muu-chan becoming a guy in this fic, I wasn't expecting that...And now we get back to the fic, any questions or reccomendations then please don't hesitate, I don't really mind...

* * *

"If you win then I will go with you quietly but if I win this match, then you tell no one that you met me and not only that you have to become my slave"

There was silence between the two competitors for a moment, Haruka was thinking carefully about Ichinomiya Kantarou's request, Kantarou giggled turning his head to one direction, a hand gone on to his mouth.

"Oh, if your letting your pride in the way then I guess I'll leave" Haruka flinched, he swooned down and tried to hit Kantarou with his staff, Kantarou laughed like a kid as their weapons clashed in an overpowering deadlock.

Kantarou knew that he probably couldn't beat this guy in strength and backed off, leaping off the ground and flew to the edge of the roof.

"I guess you accept it then" he laughed, it really irritated Haruka how Kantarou was able to laugh when they were trying to have a serious fight.

Kantarou tilted his head to one side innocently, a finger poised to his cheek. "Good, it's about time I have a little bit of fun you know? Writing novels and babysitting a little girl tends to take the edge off a Shinigami you know?"

Haruka charged over to Kantarou and thrust his staff towards him; Kantarou just simply stood out of the way and slashed another gust of wind to the other Shinigami's direction.

"Why did you go renegade on us? Your one of the most well respected Elemental captains like me! Why did you just disappear on us?" Haruka slashed his staff through the wind causing it to disperse.

Kantarou didn't answer another serious look appearing on his features.

"Have you lost your pride as a Shinigami?"

Kantarou began to spun his scythe around in his hands, like a street performer who twirled a rod, he twirled it and twirled it until a small tornado came forth and took shape, the former captain fired it in Haruka's direction, Haruka in returned blocked it and threw a hand forward, a fire ball appearing in his hands, he threw it, like a tennis ball.

"Lost my pride? Hmph, I tossed my pride away years ago, who cares about pride?"

"You disgust me" Haruka snarled, his eyes turning from black to clear demonic whites.

Kantarou gave another giggle, waving his hand innocently "Aw come on don't be like that, I'm sure if you take the time to know me we'll become very good friends" Haruka found an opening and slammed his staff into Kantarou's chest causing the Wind Captain to fly over to another rooftop.

"Ow, Do you have to be so rough, your like Youko-chan" Haruka stood there, hovering above Kantarou before he knelt down and grabbed the man by the collar of his robe and dragged him up, so that their staring into each others eyes.

"You shouldn't even call yourself a Shinigami; you shouldn't even be an Elemental Captain, why, why does a nimrod like you even become a captain? Tell me that? Tell me why?"

Silence filled them up again, Kantarou smiled with a wink when he answered

"That's-a-secret"

Each laugh this guy made, it just made Haruka's blood boil, there was something he sensed in this man, something he detested.

Ichinomiya Kantarou, an Elemental Captain, a Shinigami like himself and yet they are nothing alike, a man who had lost his pride along the way, a man who had fled from heaven and degrade himself to being nothing more but a mere mortal.

This tarnishes their reputations, the reputations of a Shinigami, The reputation of an Elemental Captain.

"How can you smile, you run away from heaven and degrade yourself into this?"

"Geez you take life so seriously, there's more to just a life as a Shinigami as you **will soon find out!!**" Kantarou yelled, hitting the man with the back of the blade, his hand flew forward as he chanted a few words and all of a sudden these restraints came around Haruka and bound him, trapped and all because he let his guard down.

Haruka's body fell to the ground, Kantarou looked down unto the little Shinigami that he had bound to the floor, his eyes wide and innocent like a child's a hand placed onto one of his pale skinned cheeks but not before removing the hood from his head revealing his shiny silver hair.

"Geez, that was easier than I thought, you may be 'Haruka – Stronger than all the rest' but you shouldn't let your guard down so easily, I mean even to someone who was completely under your control, did you see how quickly I turned the tables on you? So I guess this means I win then huh?"

_This can not be happening_ Haruka thought to himself bitterly.

* * *

And that is how it came to this…

Youko stood there wide eyed and shocked at the person she saw standing next to Kantarou when he came back; she knew very well who the person was and Youko can just sense the trouble and danger of what it meant to have _**that **_person here.

"Hi Youko-chan sorry for taking so long I just took a step outside and found this guy, he's going to be staying with us for now on, it's going to be fun huh?"

Youko was not amused and to be all honest neither was Haruka, he stood there glaring demonic whites over to the silver haired man that stood next to him, his eyes filled with malicious and murderous intent.

Haruka couldn't believe that he was degraded to such a form because of this 'Shameful' captain and moron of a Shinigami.

Haruka wore dark tight black jeans, a dark t-shirt with a white tribal symbol of a bird on it, dark shoes and the crest of a Shinigami only appearing as a tattoo on his arm now, if the stronger Shinigami found anything even remotely funny about this then he would laugh but then the question is…

Just what part of this situation was even remotely laughable?

Youko grabbed Kantarou by the collar and dragged him into a corner, a place where Haruka would not be able to hear about their conversation.

"F-Fun? Don't you know who that is Kan-chan!!" Kantarou smiled that trade marked smile and waved his hand in innocence.

"His names Haruka isn't it?"

"That's not what I meant; he's the elemental Shinigami of fire, what if he sends us to hell huh?" Kantarou blinked his eyes innocently for a moment before he snicker a mischievous reply

"Don't worry, we made a bet and to make sure he holds his side I placed a charm reducing his powers in half for reassurances okay?" Youko frowned, there was something a bit off about that explanation.

"Well how did you get him in that form then huh? Wouldn't he just turn back into Shinigami mode?"

"A-About that, when I was casting the charm on him, it seems he can only change into a Shinigami for a limited period of time like us now and…"

"And?"

Kantarou made a nervous laugh; Haruka sent another overpowering death glare to his direction when their eyes locked.

"I…kind of accidentally damaged his elemental crystal which held his 'elemental' power making it disappear, he can only use lightening now it seems which is why he's staring at me with the intent of killing me in my sleep"

An awkward silence followed which was then accompanied by Haruka's angry and demonic growls, sounded like a monster than a Shinigami.

"You're lucky I don't kill you in your sleep!!" Haruka shrieked, marching off into a random room and slamming the door shut, Kantarou and Youko jumped on the sound of the door and it wasn't long before Youko made one realisation.

"He just ran into the bathroom didn't he?" Kantarou nodded which was then followed by more silence "Well then…better make dinner"

What else could she say about this bizarre situation?

* * *

"Ah, S-Sugino-sama…" Muu-chan moaned, his body completely under his superiors' control, Muu-chan felt tears running down his cheeks, Sugino licked up the tears, they tasted bitter but they were tasty, especially when it came to his sweet darling Muu-chan.

"If you squeeze your eyes closed like that then it'll hurt your eyes wouldn't it?" Muu-chan reopened his eyes, the tears still falling down his tanned, flushed cheeks.

The green haired boy wrapped his arms around his lover, his head snuggling into Sugino's neck, pieces of Sugino's black locks dripping over his innocent face and his nails digging into the captain's back.

"Muu-chan?" Sugino kept his emerald eyes on Muu-chan; Sugino wondered what has gotten into his lover. His lover wasn't usually this _**clingy**_ with him, especially when they were making love. "What's gotten into you?"

Sugino heard Muu-chan mumble something in tears, Sugino could feel Muu-chan's heart beating so widely, like a panicked rabbit cornered by a predator.

"What? Speak a bit louder Muu-chan I can't hear you properly"

"I-I don't…I don't want…to let you go Sugino-sama" whispered the young healer. Sugino looked at him blankly, before moving Muu-chan so that he can look in those innocent eyes, those innocent eyes that he adored so lovingly and possessively, whenever another person tried to touch him, Sugino would always snarl and lash out at them.

"Jeez, you can be such a cry baby sometimes, I'm right here Muu-chan, I'll never leave you" Sugino placed his lips on to the young boy's, drowning him in another passionate kiss. "I'm not going anywhere"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Knock, Knock**_

Haruka snarled this was the eighth time that someone tried to get him out of the bathroom but was there any reason why?

When Kantarou tired to pull him out, Haruka scratched his hand and made it bleed, so Kantarou decided that he shouldn't pursue or even try to provoke him, good, Haruka doesn't want to be annoyed or taunted by that moron of a Shinigami.

"Haruka-sama, please remove yourself from the bathroom, that's the only one we have in the house"

Haruka frowned; he knew that was Kantarou's second in command.

"I'm sure your hungry, I've made you some dinner, I'll have Kan-chan bring it up later" Haruka still found himself growling at the guy's name, even the pet name of that guy left nothing but a bad taste in his mouth.

"Don't be mad at Kan-chan, he's always like this, actually he seems more cheerful than usual"

"More cheerful, he doesn't seem to be depressed at all!" Youko's giggles could be heard from the other side of the door.

"So you can talk to someone else besides Kan-chan huh?"

Haruka growled again before he rose to his feet, wondering his black shoes over to the door, leaning his back against it.

"I can't believe I lost to someone like that" Haruka mumbled incoherently, turning his gaze down to the ground, his dark hair draped over like a pair of curtains. "I mean, it was like he wasn't taking it seriously"

"Kan-chan probably wasn't then if he was laughing and smiling, he's usually more serious when he's in combat, Kan-chan must've been playing with you then" Haruka flinched, his eyes going even more wider and showing more rage than ever before.

'He' was being toyed with?

'Ichinomiya Kantarou' was only 'playing' with him?

Now if Haruka wasn't angry before he was sure more angrier now. Haruka clenched his fist, a wave of murderous intent flowing into his head.

Haruka doesn't like it, he doesn't like the thought of being played with.

He's not someone's toy!

"He was just, playing with me?" Youko made sure to take a couple of footsteps away from the door when she heard the demonic hiss in the Shinigami's voice. Youko had heard the rumours from his good friend, Sugino that if Haruka figured out he was tricked, betrayed or in this case the 'Played' then he would go into a fire filled rage that no one would be able to stop.

"P-Probably" she muttered in a hesitant voice.

Haruka's blood was boiling now

_If he was only toying with me? Then what is he like when he's serious?_

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Recently I've been thinking on what I wanted as a job when I was little, my brother brought it up when we were watching Jurassic Park one day and then he says 'remember my dream job when I was a kid', how could I forget he said he wanted to be a 'Palaeontologist' (He was a fanatical fan of anything to do with Dinosaurs (There used to be a weekly Dinosaur magazine, he collected over sixty copies)) It was enough to drive anyone mad…

When I was younger I can't quite remember what my dream job would've been, when I look at it now I always joked with my friends that 'When I was younger, I dreamed of being a strawberry or better yet a Marshmallow!' I said that with a straight face and no one believed me.

Thank god I did not turn into a strawberry or a marshmallow

Thank god reality kicked in and shattered my innocent believes (and my brother's more than mine)

But enough about that…is this story getting interesting? Please be honest with me okay?


	3. 3rd Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plot and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Reality) In a world where Shinigami's rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

Haruka narrowed his dark black eyes; it was his second day since he lost to Kantarou in their fight and their bet. He stared at the man who had gotten him in to this predicament, the silver haired man that slept in his bed like he hadn't a care in the world and Haruka hovering above him with those eyes glaring down on him, like a snake that would carefully watch their prey.

Haruka placed his hand around Kantarou's neck, his hand not clenching around it.

"I could kill you like this you know" Haruka whispered in a low demonic hiss, his fingers coiling around Kantarou's neck "Just one powerful, forcing grip and I can snap your neck in two"

"But you wouldn't" Haruka flinched, not removing his hand from the man's neck, a pair of red orbs staring up at him, a tiny light hearted smile on those lips. That look angered the Shinigami that was known as the 'Elemental fire Shinigami'.

"What makes you think I wouldn't? If you were an enemy then I wouldn't show you any mercy" Kantarou narrowed his eyes, his smile replaced with a different face, the face that stared at him in the fight yesterday, that serious all knowing face.

"And what would you do to me if I was an enemy?"

Haruka made a cold blooded thirsty smirk, his hand moving from Kantarou's neck to his chest, his hand pressing firmly down on it, Kantarou let out a small gasp.

"Well for starters, I'd slash your chest with my staff but I wouldn't kill you there, I'd break both your arms, then your legs for measure, when you're completely helpless, I'd rip your heart out of your chest and burn it to a cinder, that's what'll happen if you're an enemy of mine"

"You wouldn't do that" Haruka's eyes went wide open, his eyes changed back to calm, shocked black. That look that the man he had pinned down, a look that rivalled his own. "You're not as blood thirsty as you make yourself out to be, no one would challenge you if you said stuff like that to them, although the thing about slashing my chest, that's already been done I'm afraid"

Kantarou slowly removed Haruka's hand from his chest as he slowly undid his shirt, revealing two or three scars that were situated on his chest. They looked very old and deep, like they had been there for years.

"I had my arms and legs broken before and I almost did have my heart ripped out" a smile came on to Kantarou's lips, a chilling smile "Lucky for me though a very good medic was there at the time, my early days as a Shinigami have left their mark, funny huh?"

Haruka said nothing; he just rose to his feet and wondered out of the man's room, closing the door gently behind him. Haruka felt disgust, he had a deep feeling that Ichinomiya Kantarou had been through a lot more pain and suffering than Haruka did, with Haruka he was raised by 'that woman' but he heard that the Ichinomiya family were once a family of healers, fortune tellers and exorcists.

When the Ichinomiya family came under control of the Shinigami that was where the higher ups slowly changed their status.

"That last part was nothing to smile about" Haruka found himself muttering, he turned his head to the corridor and looked at the window, the rise of sun was just coming round the corner.

Haruka slowly wondered what will today bring in his unusual new life…

* * *

"Kantarou!! Time to get up you have to write that novel don't you?" Haruka woke up from the noises of Youko's knocking. There was a spare room; Youko told him that since he was going to be here for a while that he can use it.

"Mm, Youko-chan…I'm still a bit sleepy" came a childish reply from the moron across the hall.

"Come on! Come on! If you had time to sleep the day away then we wouldn't have to worry about our debts now would we? The faster you get it done then the faster we can eat something else besides that cheap fish"

"But I'm still lacking motivation" Kantarou purred, like a cat from a fairytale story that a child would read before bedtime.

"You always lack motivation that's why nothing ever gets done in this place!" From Haruka's opinion it sounded like this type of argument happens quite often. "If this keeps up then Reiko-chan will call you to the editorial office again"

"Nothing ever seems to go right"

Haruka rose from bed and walked out into the hallway; his head was aching from all the arguing that the two of them were having.

"Noisy, are mortal days always this annoying?" Youko turned her head to him and smiled which was followed by an adorable giggle.

"They are usually a lot more fun but then they go down hill when a **certain **someone doesn't get working and pay the bills!" Kantarou just made a muffled moan when he snuggled his head back into the pillow.

"Today's one of my weak days"

"More like everyday is your weak day" Youko retorted which earned herself a glare from her captain. Youko twirled round and grabbed Haruka by the arm "Come on Haruka, get washed, dressed and then help me with the chores while this lazy bastard tries and wake up!"

Haruka made a few innocent blinks before he was pushed into the bathroom again.

* * *

"I don't understand where that Haruka disappeared too?" Sugino snarled, twisting his head from left to right before he made a deep wary sigh.

He had just returned to heaven for some important business with one of the higher ups and not only that he still had a few jobs and investigations to handle. Sugino wondered down the clear white hallways that were held up with golden pillars, he loathed making a journey like this.

Every time he received an order, Muu-chan would worry about leaving him on his own and it takes Sugino a few attempts in making sure that Muu-chan doesn't have too.

It wasn't long till he stood in front of the huge white doors that towered above his head; these doors would always send a chill down the Shinigami's spine.

The doors slowly opened leaving a chilling creak, Sugino slowly made his entrance, what waited for him were fourteen masked figures, each one had an old fashioned mask that represented one of the twelve Zodiac animals including the one that was casted down, the cat and one that was never in the zodiac at all, the Fox.

The room was covered in an eerie smoke that smelled like incense, he hated that smell no matter how many times he had to work with it.

"You summoned me, my lords?" Sugino bowed, showing his respect.

A woman that wore the rabbit mask was the first to speak

"How is the search for Ichinomiya Kantarou?"

Sugino rose and looked at her as he replied

"It is proving very difficult my lord, we haven't found his location yet but we are trying to make some progress"

"Very little progress" said the man that was hidden behind the dragon mask "Ichinomiya has evaded the Shinigami whenever they have drawn near"

Another man who wore the rooster said "How can one man evade the entire Shinigami combined? Can you explain that?"

"Kagami, this is Ichinomiya Kantarou we're talking about, he is an elemental Shinigami, you remember how much of a tactician he is?" spoke the fox wearer. The rooster snapped at the Fox.

"You're giving him too much praise Mamoru; he is in fact your brother after all!" Sugino stood there, refusing to speak, his eyes narrowed in hatred, he never liked the one wearing the fox, in fact he hated all of them but there were none of them that he hated more than Ichinomiya Mamoru, the one who wore the fox mask.

He may have been related to Kantarou but the two of them were never alike.

"Then maybe to find an Ichinomiya, you need to send out an Ichinomiya?" Sugino jumped, his eyes flew open.

"My lord there is really no need for you to do that, just leave this to the Shinigami for a little while longer please" All members of the fourteen Higher ranking Shinigami looked at Sugino, the Fox chuckled, tilting his head to one side and resting it on to his hand.

"Very eager of you Sugino. Why does your voice tremble with such hesitation and fear?" Sugino made a tiny flinch.

"W-Well, it's just your so busy my lord that-" Sugino was startled when the fox appeared before him in one quick movement, a hand reaching for the black haired man's chin, this was where Sugino noticed the long silver hair that flowed like running water from a river.

"Do I terrify you that much? Are you worried that I'll kill someone in my own family? Please don't think of me as a cold blooded monster"

"I wasn't implying anything like that my lord…"

"Sugino please remember who you're dealing with" The fox whispered in a low dark tone. "Or should I introduce your vice captain to my methods like I did to Kantarou?" Sugino's eyes wide opened, he remembered those 'Methods' that he preformed on Kantarou.

Flashbacks from the past came into his mind, images spiralling out of control before Sugino pushed them back down.

"I'm sorry my lord…"

"However I will give you eight more months, if you don't turn up any results…then I'll take over…"

* * *

"Damn that bastard!!" Sugino yelled, throwing his fist to a random wall, he was pissed off.

He hated that Ichinomiya even more than Kantarou, not only have the higher ups given Sugino and Kantarou scars that they should never bare and not only that, Mamoru, someone who is more powerful dare threatens to put Muu-chan through the same thing if he dares talk out of place.

"What's wrong Sugino-sama? You look a lot more agitated than usual" Sugino turned his green eyed gaze over to one Raikou Minamoto, the youngest of the Elemental Shinigami who was followed by his vice, Watanabe.

"Minamoto, if I was in the mood for your mischief then I would be happy to smack that smirk off your face but now is not the right time!"

"Still looking for Ichinomiya-sensei?" both their eyes locked before Sugino closed his and sighed, he wasn't in a mood for a confrontation with this guy.

"What if I am?"

Raikou placed the sword on his shoulder, a smirk evolving on his lips, he was a sadistic bastard, everyone knew it but he is a great Shinigami. Shame about his state of mind though…

"I heard that 'Haruka' has disappeared now? Do you think Ichinomiya Sensei found him?"

"Shouldn't that be the other way round?" Raikou shrugged his shoulders, placing the swords tip on the ground.

"It would but Haruka isn't an experienced tactician than Ichinomiya"

That was true even though Sugino hated to admit but his friend was more of a fighter than a tactician.

When it comes down to tacticians…

Kantarou's the best choice.

* * *

"Ichinomiya-sensei I hope you've finished that manuscript!!"

Kantarou raised his head off the desk

Shit, he was so dead; if Youko or Haruka weren't going to kill him, then this person would certainly get the job done besides a few other people.

"R-Reiko-chan…" Kantarou stuttered, turning his attention to the beautiful long haired girl that stood at his door, a frown crossing her wonderful features, those dark blue eyes looking at him with such vicious intent.

"W-What a nice surprise…"

"You haven't got it done again have you sensei?" Kantarou shivered at the thought of her bashing his head in with any object that was in the room, which is why he is currently sweating.

"Who said that? It's just taking me a bit longer than usual to get it done so…"

"What's the difference it still proves my point you haven't finished it yet!" she roared, like a mighty lion about to sink her teeth into her poor prey. "If you don't finish it by the end of this week then you're going to miss the deadline!!" Kantarou knows that, Youko told him the same thing too.

However there was a look on Reiko's face now, a look that Kantarou had found himself accustomed too.

"I don't suppose this is the only reason you stopped by is it Reiko-chan?" Reiko giggled, setting herself down on the sofa that was in Kantarou's study, crossing her bare legs, her thighs covered in the wonderful short blue miniskirt from her favourite designer. Reiko looked through her bag and then brought out a newspaper, setting it down on the small glass table that laid in front of her.

"Have you seen this article Sensei?" Kantarou got off his seat and wondered over to the table taking the paper in his hand and looked at the text, it had been circled with a red pen so that he wouldn't miss it.

'**Seventh Child Missing!'**

"The child abductions, I can imagine how their parents feel but wait isn't Hasumi taking care of it?"

Reiko furrowed her brow, a sigh leaving her lips that were dipped in elegant red lipstick.

"He hasn't came up with any leads, which is why he sent me to tell you that you have 'jurisdiction' over this case now" Kantarou's eyes widened

"You serious? This is the first time that bastard gave the case to me willingly" Reiko smiled.

"So you'll take the case?"

"Do I have a choice? If I don't then I'd be classified as a monster and Hasumi will never live it down, tell that bastard that he owes me one okay?" Reiko nodded, handing Kantarou the necessary files and made a cheerful dash out of the room and through the door.

Kantarou sighed; today was going to be another long day it seemed.

"Was that Reiko there now Kan-chan?" Kantarou turned hi head back to the door, seeing Youko and Haruka peeking around the corner; Youko had a worried type look while Haruka on the other hand had a look of disgust.

"Yeah, it was, she said that Hasumi needed my help with a case but this is the first time that bastard hands anything over to me without questions" Kantarou slowly opened the case files that Reiko handed to him and begun to read through them. "I'm going to start my investigation now although I'm glad it takes me away from my novel for a moment"

"I'll go make you some tea, it'll help you concentrate!" Youko ran to the kitchen, Haruka stayed behind, he marched into the room and stood behind Kantarou, his fist clenched.

"Not only do you reduce yourself to such a form but you help them too" Kantarou kept looking through the file, making theories and wondered about how each victim vanished.

"Humans should deal with their own problems; they don't need help from us"

"You think so wouldn't you?"

Haruka's eyes locked with Kantarou's when the novelist turned round

"There really isn't a difference between us and them, we're actually the same, if you had a child that suddenly disappeared then how would you feel?" silence flowed in for a minute, a bitter silence "I thought so"

"Still, you don't have to help them; you have no obligation to help them"

"Having obligation or not, I still feel like I should help, for everything I've done it's the least I could do" Haruka wondered what the man that sat in front of him meant by that? There were so many things about this Shinigami that Haruka didn't understand.

Then the dark haired Shinigami sighed and said "Helping them is not going to change the past"

Kantarou rose to his feet and turned round, a smile laced on his lips "No, but it'll change the future"

Another moment of silence fell between the two until Kantarou walked towards the door; he stopped in his tracks turning his head round and tilted his head with a little light hearted smile this time.

"If you want to know what I'm talking about then you're allowed to come with me"

"Aren't I a slave?"

"I did win the bet and you are a slave but that doesn't mean I have to be some demonic prison guard now does it?"

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Youkai Of Hearts:

The plot thickens…

I'm being evil, how could I do that to my little Sugino, I love Sugino, he's adorable; he's cuddly especially when you pair him together with Muu-chan.

Then again I like Muu-chan more; she's an adorable mascot character for tactics…

…

Would Kantarou or Muu-chan be the mascot character for Tactics?

I think they'd make a good pair together…

Originally I was thinking of doing a one shot fan fiction in where Sugino and Muu-chan have a threesome with Kantarou, I tried writing it but then my motivation and inspiration ran away from me…

Besides Haruka would be jealous if that ever **did** happen.

Plus I think I made Muu-chan va tad bit Seme-ish (giggles)

What will happen next? Will Sugino find Kantarou? Will Haruka catch him and get revenge? Will Youko complete that cup of coffee and what about Muu-chan?

Find out in the next chapter of _**Shinigami Rising**_!!


	4. 4th Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plot, some characters and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Reality) In a world where Shinigami's rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

Suzu looked around the room; she couldn't see anyone, not even her teacher. Since her family was well known up here in heaven she was told to go to this particular someone for training in healing techniques.

There was only one person that had these abilities and trained people in them very well, she knew that this person even trained Muu-chan in becoming a magnificent healer.

Suzu wondered around the corridors of the giant mansion until she found herself in the back garden where there were many cheery blossom trees, she knew how much her teacher would run on out here when it was time for a break.

Suzu blinked her light baby blue eyes

"Um…hello, Karou-sama, Nowaki-kun…are you out here?" called the little girl, her small sandaled feet wondering into the garden, her yellow silk kimono trailing behind her. "Karou-sama?"

"Boo!" Suzu screamed, dropping herself down to the ground, her little hands covering her ears, Suzu closed her eyes tightly shut, little tears falling out of her eyes when she curled into a little ball.

"Oh come on now Suzu-chan, I was only playing around" Suzu reopened her eyes, slowly looking up to a man that was way more taller than her, he had dark skin, light white tribal tattoos all over his body, he had dark red spiky hair and a black headband that was wrapped around his forehead. He wore old traditional robes but he didn't wear the top half of it.

"Nowaki-kun you're so mean!" Suzu sniffled, jumped to her feet and kicking the older man in the shin. Nowaki made a fake, pathetic moan.

"Aww your such a cutie, especially when your angry"

By this time a woman, about Nowaki's size, her hair styled like a bob, it was silver and her eyes were dipped in a light scarlet. Covered in a pink kimono with designs of cherry blossoms and leaves.

"Nowaki stop scaring Suzu, you know how easily scared she gets" The girl slammed a hand down on Nowaki's head making him groan.

"I'm sorry Karou-san, I don't know what came over me" Karou narrowed her eyes at him as she snarled

"You bloody well did know!"

"Ichinomiya-sama! Ichinomiya-sama!" hollered a servant that was inside the mansion. "There's someone here to see you, something about Kantarou-sama!!" Karou looked over to her servant; her eyes wide open in wonder.

"About Niisan?"

* * *

Kantarou and Haruka continued to make their way through the darkened streets, aided only with the light that came from the street lights. They continued their journey until they stopped in front of a middle school called 'Tsubaki Middle School'.

The gates were closed; the lights inside the building were off, just as it should be when it came to night.

"What business do you have with a School? It's closed…" Haruka muttered, switching his gaze from Kantarou to the school.

"I know that" Kantarou wondered over to the gate, looking inside the inner grounds of the school, places where children play hopscotch, little swing sets anything that a middle school would need.

"Then why are you here?"

Kantarou didn't reply, his eyes were closed and he was suddenly surrounded in this bright crimson light, a gust of wind whished past him, Haruka jumped when he saw the younger man's body collapse

"Oi!" Haruka rushed over and grabbed him before he slapped off the ground. "What's wrong with you? Hey!!" Haruka shocked Kantarou's body, trying to get him conscious.

Little did he know that there was a red sphere with wings and a pair of round eyes that were in a darker shade. It flapped its wings and headed towards the school, whooshing past the main gate and easily made its way to the building, the little red sphere flapped its wings, squeezing through the doors of the building.

Haruka was checking to see if Kantarou didn't die on him, he placed his ear on to the man's chest, he could hear the little beats of Kantarou's heart. The novelist's chest slowly rising and falling, like he was in a peaceful slumber.

"Oi! If you aren't dead then wake up!" Haruka snapped, hitting Kantarou with a jab on the head.

"Sqi, sqi!" Haruka felt this huge pain in his head, he turned his gaze up to see a the tiny winged sphere that fluttered above it's head, it's tiny eyes slanted, like it was glaring at him, a tiny vein appearing on top of it's cute head.

"What the heck is that?" The little red sphere flapped its wings and went straight into Kantarou's chest, the glowing that surrounded Kantarou's body disappeared as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Ow, did you have to hit my head that hard?" Kantarou moaned, his eyes narrowed, he didn't seem a bit happy about being punched. "Jeez have you ever seen an out of body experience before?"

"Out of body experience?"

"Yeah, I mean, me, Sugino and Raikou are able to do OBE's once in a while, don't tell me you haven't done it?" Haruka flinched; Sugino was able to do that too? The Black haired man closed his dark eyes as he rose to his feet, his head dipped down in shame. He never heard or even did an 'Out of Body Experience' before.

Although he could imagine Sugino appearing in that tiny form.

"Oh well, I guess there are some _**people**_ who aren't able to do it…" Kantarou jumped to his feet, wondering over to the gate and lightly opened it. "Well come on lets go inside"

"Wait a minute isn't that what those mortals would call 'Breaking and entering'?" Kantarou ignored him again, making his way inside, Haruka dashed after him.

"It only counts as 'Breaking and entering' if you're human" a giggle could be heard.

* * *

"You summoned me my lord?" Raikou gazed at Lord Mamoru who looked out of a window in the higher palace.

Mamoru turned his head over to the Elemental Shinigami of Earth, a smirk curving on his pale lips.

"Minamoto Raikou, how nice of you to visit again"

"And how nice it is to see you my Lord, I see your looking as well as ever" Mamoru slowly rose to his feet, shuffling across the tatami floors until he reached a cabinet that held all sorts of rare wines and other beverages.

"Can I trust you with the task at hand?"

"You want me to find your brother and kill him" Mamoru twisted his head round with an amused look on his handsome features.

"Don't kill him, where's the fun in that, you know that my brother is a very important weapon to us and our crusade" Raikou unsheathed his sword, looking at the light that shone off it.

"I know but can I at least torture him? Him and Haruka?"

"I don't care what you do to _**that**_ Shinigami but as long as you get Kantarou back for me and I'll let you do whatever you want with Haruka, understand Raikou?" Raikou nodded, a sadistic smirk, a sadistic glint in his eyes, the Elemental Shinigami turned round and made his exit.

"Oh, Minamoto, if that Sugino gives you any problems then you know what to do…"

"Yes my lord" with a sinister smirk on his lips, the young elemental captain left without a fuss as Mamoru zipped his wine.

* * *

Karou sat in her chair, her eyes still looking at the white letter that was tucked in her right hand, she sighed, resting her head against the lovely fabric of the chair.

'_Niisan, so that's where you've been hiding, I can't believe you'd get this desperate to escape…still…' _Karou brought the thumb of her left hand to her mouth; she bit down on it in worry. _'I guess I should've known but still there has to be a way in which I can help…'_

"_What do you think is wrong with Karou-sama?"_ Suzu asked hiding behind a curtain along with Nowaki, Nowaki stared at his good friend, knowing that look which was painted on Karou's face.

"_She's probably thinking on a way to help Kantarou-san"_

'_I can't turn a blind eye on this any longer; I have to help but how…!!'_

A little smirk came on to her lips, her scarlet eyes gazing over to the curtain that her friend and pupil were hiding behind.

"Oh Suzu-chan…"

* * *

Kantarou continued his journey down the corridors, he had to find some clues that'll lead him to the mysterious disappearances of the children, from what he read from the files that Reiko gave to him, all of them came from this school and not only that the same class as well.

It was very troublesome indeed.

Haruka continued to follow him, he had no idea what they were doing here nor did he care.

"What are we doing here again?" Kantarou placed his hand on to one of the classroom doors and opened it.

"Looking for clues" when they entered the room, Kantarou felt a little feeling inside his chest, a slight pain but one he was able to handle.

The investigator continued his search inside the classroom, looking through desks, inside and out, checking behind book cases, on shelves, near the teachers desk and even close to the blackboard,

"Hm…Nothing here…I wonder"

Haruka just observed he wondered what the older Shinigami was doing for a few minutes until he just walked to the window.

There was a good few of the playground from here and not only that a bit of the city, so far this whole 'experience' was like nothing he had even imagined or dealt with before.

All was quiet until something inside Haruka clicked, he felt an aura, not anything like a mortal but a familiar one, it felt malicious and deadly.

"Hey do you sense that?" His dark eyes travelled to the other end of the classroom and to his shock he saw the Shinigami sitting in a corner, his cheeks bright red, eyes tightly shut and his breathing uneven. "Oi, you better not be doing another 'Out-of-body-whatever-again?"

The dark haired man wondered over to Kantarou, there was something different this time, he was panting, almost struggling for breath and consciousness. Kantarou had his hand on his chest as if he were in pain.

Haruka never saw the man like this before.

"You look sick?"

"D-Don't worry…it's just the scar on my chest giving me bother again" Kantarou panted, a tired like smile fixed on his lips.

"You mean that 'scar'? Are you in pain?" Kantarou shock his head but his body was contradicting his words when he tried to get up, Kantarou only managed a wobble until he fell against Haruka who gave him support. "It looks like you're in pain…"

"What you worried?" Haruka narrowed his eyes, making an annoyed 'Humph'

"No because if you die from something like this instead of me then I'll never live it down"

"That Shinigami pride of yours huh? You know one of the reasons why I left Heaven was so I could get away from guys like you" Haruka smirked, closing his eyes, a smug look printed on his handsome features.

"Well it was your own fault for making my Elemental Crystal disappear, are you able to stand?"

Kantarou sighed, pushing himself off Haruka, it seemed he was able to stand a little more properly now. Good, Haruka didn't feel like carrying someone he kind of despised.

"It feels strong" They left the classroom and looked down the corridor of all the classrooms, the aura was coming from one of these rooms but it'll take longer than Kantarou expected to check them all until they saw a figure vanishing into the darkness, a flutter of white cloth.

"There!" Kantarou bolted down the corridor when he reached the bottom he saw nothing but a dead end.

"Is it gone?" Kantarou nodded when he turned to face Haruka.

"Yeah it got away…"

What ever was here was gone now…

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Recently my good friend got me a pair of chopsticks to my hair, I loved them so I wore them to when I went to my older brother's B-Day. My Aunt thought I should do my hair in a 'Freaky-punk-like ponytail' so I did it and I didn't exactly recognise myself on the mirror, I also got myself some clothes that I actually liked and actually fitted me, lol…

Anyways enough about that, sorry I've been late in updating this chapter, you see I usually post up the forth chapter when ever I've started on the sixth chapter…

You know to keep me focused type of thing but then I realised I posted almost all the chapters on and it usually leaves me in a bit of a writers block.

And it'll take me a bit longer because my coursework is getting in the way…

I've been having some fun on my Audicity, you know the song 'Secret World' done on the Tactics Anime.

Well I change the pitch and I made them sound like a guy…I did the same thing to UVERworld but changed that to a girls voice… people have been doing that more often nowadays…

Anyways…the Plot Thickens!!

And I'm still not giving anything away yet and yes I've added Suzu, even though she's an anime character and changed the story of Tactics completely she is still cute and besides I think Rosalie would be a bit lonely if she was the only twelve year old in Tactics.

Don't you think?


	5. 5th Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plot, some characters and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Reality) In a world where Shinigami's rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

"It was defiantly a malicious spirit" Kantarou muttered

It was the second day of the investigation, well if you call waiting outside a school in the morning waiting for someone 'investigating'. It wasn't the school that they were at last night; they were at a different school, a school that Kantarou seemed to be all too familiar with.

When They continued their search in the other school last night, after more than a view hours, they gave up and headed back to the house, Kantarou locked himself in the study all day until he went out, saying he was going to pick up 'That bastards sweet Angel' although Haruka didn't really care.

He just came along so he'd see what it was like out in the day time for humans.

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for someone" Kantarou replied, he seemed to be very cheerful for some reason and it puzzled the other Shinigami.

"Kantarou-san?" both men turned their head round to see a young girl with long blond hair and big green eyes, wearing an adorable uniform of a white shirt and a black skirt, the usual trend for an innocent school girl along with a woman that was nearly around Kantarou's size only taller, she had blue eyes and her hair was done in such a fashionable style, like a model posing for a magazine.

"Well, well look whose early for a change?"

"Thanks Yumeyakko, sorry for being late, I was trying to finish my novel" Yumeyakko scanned Kantarou for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and made a sigh.

"I should've known, Hasumi also tells me that he gave you a case that's about the seven kidnappings from the same school, you better not be thinking of getting yourself in trouble again do you?"

"What? Me? Never since when did I ever do that?" Yumeyakko made a growl before looking at Rosalie and gave her a pleasant farewell before returning to the school building.

It was only then did Haruka realise that throughout the entire time, the young blond haired girl had not once taken her eyes off him since they arrived.

"What is it?"

Rosalie continued to look at the man until she spoke to him in a soft voice

"Why do you have wings?" Haruka made a flinch, his dark eyes going wide open. "And why aren't they broken like Kantarou-san?"

This was where Kantarou interrupted with a nervous giggle "Rosalie-chan, I don't have wings like Haruka does, if I did they wouldn't suit me would they?" Rosalie just stared at Kantarou before she gripped her hand around his and they headed off.

"How was school today?" Kantarou asked, the girl looked up at him again before replying nonchalantly

"Good, Yumeyakko-sensei showed us standard form in maths class"

"Standard form? Geez that's a bit tough for middle school children isn't it?"

Haruka didn't understand a thing they were talking about, he understood the word 'math' but the part about standard form had lost him completely but that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

'She looks human and acts human but…how did she know I had wings?' He rethought the words that came out of the child's mouth again and again until he found out that they reached a house that towered above his head, it looked more like one of the mansions that the noblemen lived back in heaven.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Oi! Hasumi!"

* * *

Muu-chan fiddled with his fingers, he was standing right in front of Kantarou's house, he seemed a bit scared to go in, he's known for a while after looking at Haruka's whereabouts that he was last looking through this area.

Muu-chan was thinking of telling Sugino but then he knew what would happen next, Sugino would rush over and probably knock Kantarou out before taking him back to heaven and that was something that Muu-chan wanted to prevent.

"Here goes" he whispered, about to knock on the front door until he froze when he felt a small aura coming behind him.

Muu-chan swiftly turned round, his eyes landing down on a small girl, Suzu to be exact. She stood there wearing a little uniform, like a sailor uniform only without the hat and with a cute white ribbon tied loosely around her neck. Muu-chan was astonished that a young girl of a nobleman would be here and not only that a little student from his former mentor.

"Edogawa Suzu? W-What are you?-!"

Suzu had a little note in her hands, her cheeks going bright red, she knew what Muu-chan looked like but to actually see him this close, it was amazing. Muu-chan thinks he should change subject, he knelt down to the young girl's level, a sweet caring smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm guessing your Karou Nee-sama's new pupil aren't you?" Suzu nodded lightly

"Yes I am, hello what brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Kan-chan of course, what about you? What are you doing here?"

Suzu handed the piece of paper that was tucked in her hands and gave them over to Muu-chan.

"I'm on an assignment!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Ichinomiya!! How could you not come up with any leads?!!" yelled Ryokan Hasumi, his dark eyes filled with flames, his hand clenching on to the newspaper, Kantarou just sat there with a childish grin while Haruka sat next to him with a blank expression on his face.

"I didn't say that, I do have a lead…"

"Oh yeah _**supposedly**_ a **white figure** vanished at the bottom of the hallway and that the children were all from the same school!"

'This guys annoying' that was Haruka's conclusion, He sat there continuing to listen to the two men rant and rant about stuff like 'this' and stuff like 'that', it was grating on the Shinigami's nerves.

"Well if you just sent me in there acting as a teacher or something then I'd be able to find out more"

"That would take too much time, the documents that would need to be designed for that will take a while" Kantarou just sat there, a look of anger now appearing on his face, he stood up off the sofa and slapped his hands down on the table.

"Look, if we don't do something then another child about the same age as Rosalie is going to be abducted or go missing, being a parent Hasumi you must know what the parents of those children would go through! Do you want more children to go missing?"

Hasumi sat there bewildered but it seemed to have sent the annoying man in a long period of silence until he closed his eyes and rose to his feet, wondering over to his desk and sat down.

"Let me see what I an do but you owe me Ichinomiya" Kantarou only made a light hearted smile as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks Hasumi, come on Haruka, we better get going"

Haruka obliged

Once both men left the house by the front door, Haruka felt a pair of eyes laid on him, he twisted his head to the window that was on the second floor of the mansion and saw the girl Rosalie looking down on them.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that girl is staring at me" Kantarou looked up to see Rosalie, he smiled and waved at her before turning round and walked down the pathway, Haruka soon followed but not before giving the girl another quick glance.

"Oi, that girl, does she have any spiritual powers?"

"Yeah, she's able to see things that we Shinigami are able to witness, Hasumi found her in England, he told me that when he came across her she seemed to be on her own, smiling and giggling at something he wasn't able to see at first he thought that she was talking to an imaginary friend but then some strange things started to happen apparently" Kantarou explained.

"They're not related then?" Kantarou shock his head.

"No, Rosalie was an orphan when Hasumi found her, her parents might've died but when I looked into it a little more I think she was abandoned because they weren't able to cope"

"Looked in to it?" Kantarou came to a slow stop when they arrived at a park, a look of remorse on the silver haired man's face.

"I…I didn't mean too at the time, it just happened, I did an OBE while on a case and accidentally went into her memories, I felt sorry for her, it felt like she went through the same thing that I did…"

"Same thing as you did?" Kantarou flinched, realising that he said too much and walked on ahead.

"Anyways lets get going, there's something I want to look in to at the school"

"We're going to break into the school again?" a nervous laugh was heard before Kantarou turned round with a vein appearing on his forehead.

"Break is such a nasty word, I prefer the word 'enter' really"

'So he is going to break in then' Haruka thought, not buying that pathetic type of reasoning. "Your really a piece of work aren't you?"

"Okay can we get one thing clear" Kantarou snapped, turning round as he stride towards the older Shinigami, his eyes looking in to Haruka's dark black orbs, they stared into each others eyes until Kantarou made another annoying smile as he spoke "It's not 'Oi' or 'You', I have a name you know, it's 'Kantarou' so why not call me by my name?"

Another moment of silence flooded between the two of them until Haruka turned his head away making a grunt and then walked past the smaller man.

"Don't want too"

"Huh? Why not?!"

"I only call someone by their name if I have absolute respect for them" Kantarou didn't seem to be affected by the last part, Kantarou ran his hand through his hair; a tied sigh could be heard.

"I guess that makes sense…in away"

* * *

When both of them returned to the house, Kantarou and Haruka were both surprised to see some visitors sitting in wait while they returned.

Kantarou was more shocked than Haruka.

"Kantarou-san!!" Muu-chan shrieked, jumping towards the silver haired Shinigami and wrapped his arms around Kantarou, forcing the both of them to fall down on to the floor. Suzu just stood there, a bit of shock was shown on her features, especially when she seen Haruka.

"Uh…nice to see you too Muu-chan, ugh, Muu-c-chan y-your strangling me…ah!" Muu-chan got off his friend and pulled him up to his feet.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away, I was worried in case I was being followed by Sugino or one of Lord Raikou's men, I was very cautious, Heavens in chaos" Kantarou narrowed his eyes. Muu-chan then turned his head to Haruka "Uh, Haruka-sama"

"How did you know where we were Muu-chan, if I recalled you said countless of times that you had no idea where _**he **_was" Haruka muttered, throwing a thumb into Kantarou's direction.

"Well I didn't, I only found out today when I realised you were last seen in this area, although I wasn't the only one who found out where you were hiding either…" Kantarou cocked an eyebrow when a note was handed over to him; Muu-chan turned round and raised a hand towards Suzu.

"This is Edogawa Suzu, she's a student of your sister's, apparently Karou-Nee-san wants Suzu to remain with you so that she wouldn't get caught up in the dispute up in Heaven, and she's been worried since you left"

Kantarou sighed "That Karou, she'll always find a way to interfere…"

"Where's Sugino?" Haruka asked. Muu-chan directed his eyes downward to the floor.

"He's on duty, he's checking the Kyoto area, Kantarou-san, I'm worried about him, he was summoned to the higher ups and when he came back he's been telling me not to get too involved with the matter of finding you more frequently, I'm concerned…"

Kantarou understood where Muu-chan was coming from, when Sugino said something like that, in the past it meant that someone was threatening him, Haruka knew too.

"Muu-chan you might not want to stay here for long, go back up to Heaven and tell Karou that I'll protect Suzu for her and another thing, don't get caught or come here unless it is very urgent, I don't want them to harm or execute you because of me Muu-chan…"

Muu-chan nodded

"And I'll take care of Sugino too" Kantarou wanted to reassure Muu-chan as much as he can.

"Thank you Kantarou-san" Muu-chan ran quickly through the front door and vanished around a random street corner.

"It must be getting really complicated up in Heaven now…I mean, their even threatening their own people now"

'_Mamoru…how far will you go?'_

"Threatening, what makes you think their being threatened?" Haruka asked, he sounded a bit annoyed. Kantarou twirled round as he made a giggle.

"Oh nothing, nothing for you to worry about" Kantarou turned his head to the young girl that stood there quite and stared at them for endless hours, her cheeks were bright red.

"Hi there, you must be a pupil of my sister's, my names Ichinomiya Kantarou but you can call me Kan-chan if you like" Suzu frowned.

"No way, that's what children do, I am not a child I'm twelve"

Kantarou froze, for some reason this girl that stood in front of him reminded the silver haired Shinigami of someone but he doesn't know who…

* * *

Meanwhile back in Heaven

Karou found herself giggling uncontrollably along with Nowaki.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Lately I've been caught up in work and losing my motivation, I need a break (sits down for a minute) anyways, there will be action coming soon, hopefully in chapter seven..

...

I'm sorry if there's any spelling or gramatical errors

Until next time

**Youkai Of Hearts Out**


	6. 6th Decent

**Tactics**

**Shinigami Rising**

**Rating:** T-M

**Pairing: **Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Muu-chan, Multiple Pairings

**Disclaim:** I do not own the series nor the characters, just the plot, some characters and that's it!!

**Warning:** Alternate reality, some character OCness, hints of Shonen-ai and Yaoi!!

**Summary:** (Alternate Reality) In a world where Shinigami's rule, one of them decides it's time to break the rules and settle down, rogue Shinigami Ichinomiya Kantarou has now run away from the heavens and settled down in twentieth century Tokyo, however the Shinigamis aren't having it and sent another Shinigami to do their bidding, now it's a fight between Gods and Earths the battlefield.

* * *

Muu-chan sighed, he was lucky he came back to Heaven without anyone noticing he wasn't at his post.

"You seem relieved Muu-chan" Muu-chan jumped, twirling on his toes to meet the frightening gaze of Minamoto Raikou, the 'Earth Elemental Captain' and the youngest out of the other Elemental captains.

Watanabe wasn't too far behind him as usual.

"R-Raikou-sama, h-how are you?"

"Fine, you must be relieved that nothing dangerous happened on your route huh?" Muu-chan nodded even though he was uneasy. Sugino warned him not to talk to this captain when alone and not only that Muu-chan was bullied by some of Raikou's men a while back but that doesn't happen as much as it would now.

"Yeah, thank goodness…"

Muu-chan flinched when he felt Raikou's hand being placed unto his chin, slowly tilting his head up so that their eyes would lock. Raikou stared into those dark eyes while Muu-chan froze; it felt like the Earth Captain was staring into his soul.

"Mm, I'm actually kind of jealous of Sugino-sama actually…I wouldn't mind having you all to myself either"

"W-What?"

"Muu-chan!" Muu-chan and Raikou both looked over to fiery green emerald eyes, Sugino rushed over and grabbed Muu-chan by the wrist and pulled his innocent vice captain away. "I thought I told you not to try anything Raikou!!"

Raikou tilted his head to one side, wondering what on earth the captain of water could be implying.

"But I was _**just **_saying hello Sugino-sama"

Sugino stormed off, taking Muu-chan with him until they were no longer in Raikou's presence.

"Lord Raikou…" Watanabe whispered and Raikou nodded, both of them coming to one conclusion now.

"I know Watanabe, that little 'Vice' might know something about Ichinomiya-sensei's whereabouts…we'll have to keep a little eye on him"

* * *

"UM…Where's Doctor Himawari?"

Kantarou swirled round in his chair, he smiled gently at the young girl who had just wondered into his _temporary_ office.

Hasumi had gotten him to pose as a substitute doctor, the real doctor who would usually be here was asked to take sick leave because he had a weak heart, plus he was already excluded from the investigation after looking at his background.

Hence why he had to wear the Doctors coat and these round glasses.

"Doctor Himawari is on sick leave, I'm his replacement until he gets better, my name is Doctor Ichihara" Hasumi had all these fake documents created so that Kantarou and his 'accomplices' were able to infiltrate the school with no problem whatsoever "Is there anything wrong sweetheart?"

The little girl blushed and walked on in placing a hand on her red haired head.

"I have a little headache, can I have some painkillers?" Kantarou got off his chair and wondered to the medicine, opening the class door and took out the painkillers, kindly handing them to the girl.

"Here you are, only take two, if your head still hurts come back and I'll see what to do okay"

"Thank you Doctor!" Kantarou smiled and waved as the girl left the doctors office, Kantarou sighed, so far the only thing he was able to tell from some of the doctors notes that all the kids that visited suffered from a stomach ache and he didn't know what caused it.

He wondered if the others had any luck…

"Doctor can I have a word?" Kantarou jumped from the growl when Haruka entered and slammed the door behind him.

"Ah, Haruka how are things going?" Haruka flopped himself down on the sick bed, he looked exhausted.

"You said that you'd be the one who would investigate, how come I'm the one that poses as the teacher while you're a doctor?!" Kantarou sat down on to the chair.

"Because if I'm a doctor then the students would trust me with their information since the job I'm doing is a strictly confidential policy while if you're a teacher you're able to get close to the students by just mere communication…" Haruka narrowed his eyes, that sounded right but there was still something slightly un-nerving about it.

"Besides between you and me…I didn't want to wear the teachers' uniform and also I always wanted to be a human doctor for a day so my little childish dreams come true" Kantarou giggled while Haruka found a book and tossed it at Kantarou's direction, a direct hit on the man's head.

"You sorry excuse for a Shinigami!!!"

"Ow!"

"Um, sensei?" Both men jumped when they turned their heads to the door to see another girl and a boy, this time Haruka seemed to have recognised them immediately.

"Juubei-kun, Mitsuki-san what is it?" Mitsuki the young girl with brown hair turned to her friend.

Kantarou could feel a slight pain in his chest, it wasn't anything dangerous but still it was an evil aura, finally some progress.

"Juubei-chan is sick, he says he has a stomach ache Mutsuka-sensei" Haruka and Kantarou looked at each other before Kantarou decided to take some action, Kantarou wondered over to the medicine cupboard and pulled out a glass, just an ordinary glass and a teapot.

He poured some hot water into the tea cup and then ripped open a sachet of 'herbal green tea' and poured it in, after the rest of the actions that need to be taken were over, Kantarou came back and handed it to the boy.

"Here drink this"

Juubei took the cup and drank it, nothing happened for a few minutes until the boy started to scream and fall to the floor. Haruka caught the boy in his arms while Mitsuki began shouting her friend's name.

"Juubei-chan!! Juubei-chan!!"

"Mutsuka-sensei! Tap his back!" Haruka looked at Kantarou wondering why until Kantarou explained it to him "He's choking, you have to tap his back to get it out before he chokes to death!!" Haruka tapped the boys back about three or four times before the child spat something out on to the ground.

It was round and black, it looked like a mud ball, Kantarou narrowed his eyes and stamped on it, crushing it into millions of pieces, a type of black smoke appeared before turning into dust and falling on to the floor.

"What was that?!" the girl screamed, clutching onto Kantarou.

"Oh, it was nothing; just a mere bug…was there anything that Juubei-kun ate before developing a stomach ache?"

* * *

"Miss Hinata, would you place these books over there please?" Youko didn't know why she agreed to help but if it was to save the children then she was okay with that. Youko nodded, happily taking the books and went to the numerous shelves in the library.

There were so many books, like maths, science, anything for the national curriculum and more.

In their word they never had a place like this, they did have a school but they didn't learn anything like maths and all that even though it was introduced but they had courses like how to detect an evil aura and how to summon and hide your weapons or levels.

Youko remembered being basically average in the school but when she and Kantarou met they helped each other and her powers began to grow because of Kantarou's support.

She still remembered how they first met to be honest.

Youko was being bullied by some higher class-men and Kantarou just came by, he didn't mean to get involved, it was an accident but when they attacked Youko for a second time, Kantarou decided to help out of knowing what it felt like to be bullied, from then on they became close friends.

Youko even remembered how they met Sugino and Muu-chan and there was even a time when she met Haruka but that was a one time thing.

Youko also met Mamoru, she remembered him…

Shivers crept up her spine from remembering it all.

"Oi, did you hear about Momoka-chan? She's missing now" Youko snapped out of remembering the good old days and turned her attention to the three students that were sitting at a table, reading books bet used them to guard their heads.

"Really? The teachers said she was on sick leave?"

"Nah man, Momoka was the seventh kid that went missing here, remembering Hiro-kun? He disappeared a few weeks ago too"

"Huh? You think this school is hunted? Creepy! Like something out of a horror film!"

"You can say that all you like but I'm going to ask my parents if I can transfer to another school, I don't want to be next"

"Um, excuse me…" the three students jumped when they looked at Youko who only graced them with a kind innocent smile.

"Would you tell me more about those kids please?"

* * *

"Hm…I thought I eradicated the evil aura but there still seems to be something giving him pain" Kantarou muttered, he was worried, after persuading Mitsuki that her friend was in safe hands and that he'll stay here until his parents come and pick him up.

The child that laid on the sick bed was breathing heavily, sweat coating his skin. Haruka continued to look at the child, he was meant to go back and teach the children but he had a cover teacher take over for a little while.

"I can still sense it too…so what are you going to do?"

Kantarou tilted his head to one side and then another until and idea came to mind.

"I can extract the evil from him and then purify it within myself or unless you want to do it…" an uneasy silence fell between them until Kantarou sighed "Never mind I'll do it then but you better cover me, we both know how hard it is to do a purification depending on how strong they are…"

"Yes, I wouldn't have been an Elemental captain if I didn't know that, if it's a weak spirit then it'll only take a few minutes to purify however if it was a more powerful spirit then it would damage the Shinigami's body…"

"Or kill them"

Kantarou placed a hand on the child's head, closing his eyes.

"This will probably hurt, if it does I'm sorry, Rin…" Kantarou took his hand off the child and started to do hand signals. Haruka looked on in curiosity as he watched the author

A red light started to engulf both of them "Pyo, To, Sha…

A dark smoke started to rise from the child's body, his breathing getting more quick and erratic at any given second "Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

"Agggh! Juubei screamed, he screamed at the top of his lungs until all the smoke that once surrounded him vanished and turned into a horrific ghostly face that looked familiar and then slowly disappeared inside of Kantarou.

"I never get use to that feeling, no matter how many times I've done it"

* * *

It was later in the evening and Kantarou was feeling the _after_ effects of that purification.

Haruka was back teaching his class and Kantarou did get a little visit from Youko later after Juubei was picked up by his parents and taken home. Kantarou warned the boy's parents that he should take a week off school just in case.

He remembered his little discussion with the boy's friend about what he ate before getting a stomach ache.

Kantarou wonders if he should head over to the canteen later just to make sure that the information he was given was more than mere information.

He felt his head spinning so he thought it would be best to take a little rest on the hospital bed until lunch time.

The author just gently closed his eyes and started to dream

"_Kantarou…" _

_Images began to make their way into his head, memories of a lab, a scalpel _

"_He's not going to make it!" a tube filled with blue liquid, a person stuck inside_

"_Seal it!" Mamoru's eyes staring down on him with such malicious intent._

_Kantarou started to scream_

_A person covered in a red light covered in symbols, tribal markings and blood._

"_S-Stop it, please…ah!!"_

"_Kantarou, your mine"_

"_Mamoru!! Stop it please!! It hurts!! It hurts!!" all he saw then was blood scattered on the floor, a person standing in front of him, he had red hair and crystal like eyes, completely covered in the markings and symbols._

"_What does it feel like, having this curse hanging over your soul, those bastards only want to spread this disease to everyone, you mustn't let them get their hands on it, if you do, then everything we know will be destroyed…"_

"_Kaito!!"_

_Kantarou tumbled to the ground, the same markings he saw on the other man's body slowly developing on his skin._

"_This is the curse…"_

"_Kantarou please don't let them get their hands on it, please"_

"_I'll break your soul in two!! I rip you limb from limb!!"_

"_What's going on!!"_

_Millions of voices, thousands of screams began to thump against his head, sending him into a whirlwind of confusion and panic until all he could…_

_**Was wake up**_

Kantarou jumped out of the hospital bed and landed head first on to the ground, his eyes wide open with fright, the dreams he's been getting have been haunting him for years, ever since he left Heaven, he couldn't let it go.

Kantarou slowly raised his hand towards his face, seeing that the markings that were there in his dreams have not appeared in his reality, in the world of the waking.

"It was just a dream…huh?"

The silver haired man slowly turned his head over to the window, seeing nothing but children running outside and playing childish games.

"I wonder what it's like to be a child in this world?"

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Sorry for not being able to update for a while kiddos, all my coursework got in the way again and I have to revise for my maths exam...again...so is everyone having a happy easter? I know I am, I recently got to met my cousins new boyfriend, he's nice and sweet (Very Hot looking too but sadly a bit old for me) I'm still working hard but I also have other projects on my Fictionpress account, so if your bored then please check it out, most of them are shonen-ai/yaoi stories...however I was not able to add in a sex scene yet because of numerous writer blocks...

And I've been wondering...if I did a challenge type thing...would anyone really do it? I remember posting one up last year but no one seems to be interested...meh...

Anyways see you kiddos later :)


End file.
